


Keeping Company

by otso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Billionaire kenma, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima, Fellatio, High school student hinata, Kinda voyeurism(?), Kuroo is a billionaire, Las Vegas Casino, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top Kuroo, Tsukishima as a billiard player, kurotsuki - Freeform, lots of kisses, squint your eyes to see kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Kuroo just misses his favorite person from Las Vegas.Proofreaded by: otakuvoc (ya'll check out her works, they are so good🥺)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Keeping Company

Las Vegas is the busiest place in America, whether it's night or day. Scattered bars and casinos, a lot of people from different places fly all the way to Las Vegas just to play cards and bet their money. Tetsurou Kuroo won't deny the fact that he's one of them. 

The sensual tone of the song Use Me by Bill Wothers in a jazz version plays around the condominium he's staying, as he soaks his body in the tub filled with roses and milk.  
Kuroo smacked his lips, savoring the fruity taste of the Chateau Lafite Rothschild 1787 wine he received as a token of appreciation from the Britain Defense minister he had met before he flew back in Vegas. He didn’t like the minister much, because he has this hella fine lady clinging onto him, a wrinkly, earthly-looking old man. Although he knows that the chick in the red dress, during the party, was side glancing Kuroo.

  
"Not bad." He thinks, swirling the red wine in the glass, letting it breathe.

"Ah, Denovan?" He calls out, tilting his head a little as he tries to look for him at the door of his large, glass-made en suite bathroom.  
The melodic tune dies out and the voice of a man in his 30's speaks.

"Yes, Mr. Kuroo?"

  
"Ah, can you play that song again —the one you played before."

  
The three men in black suits, hold their instruments, looking at each other as if asking what song it was. What could have been that song? Knowing Kuroo-san, who has been hiring them for almost a year now and sometimes even bringing the three musicians during his business trip, they noticed how the man really loves the sensual one. Songs made to listen to during making love sessions.

  
"This one sir?" Denovan asks returning back the mouthpiece inside his mouth. One of the musicians strums their string, mixing with the tune of the saxophone. Eventually, the place once again is filled with the sensual jazz version of the song Kuroo's new favorite song ever since he heard it —though he doesn't know what's the song’s title.

  
He bets it's a better song to listen to during sex than those rap songs. He bets Tsukishima will _like_ it.

  
Upon thinking of the blond, Kuroo feels the urge to meet him tonight even though he just arrived from his long flight. Well, he's meeting the blond tomorrow, but he can no longer wait. He hasn't seen him for half a year due to his busy schedule. He might as well live his free vacation to the fullest before going back to his hellish work.

  
He abandons his expensive wine and reaches for his towel to dry his hair. He wears his robe, not bothering to tie it, and walks out if his en suite displaying his naked glory without a shame. Oh, he’s too proud of his body, _so it’s a waste to not show it at every opportunity._

  
"What's the title of that song?" He asks his musicians as he opens his walk-in closet to choose his outfit for tonight. There's nothing much in his closet. Kuroo only bought this condominium for the reason that he doesn't like staying in hotels whenever he is in Las Vegas.

  
"Ain't No Sunshine"

  
He pulls out the most expensive piece of clothes he can find, a Stuart Hughes Diamond Edition suit he bought years ago for the sole purpose of impressing people. Having to wear expensive limited clothes by a world-renowned tailor has a big impact, especially if you want to impress and flaunt your wealth to people that surround you.

Kuroo enjoys the gawking and compliments he receives from the crowds —but what pleases him more are the _green-eyed people_ , who are jealous and envious of him and everything he has.   
Instead of pairing the jacket with its original waistcoat, Kuroo decides to go for the sexy look, wearing a black cropped turtleneck to show off a bit of his skin— his abs and a black long coat. He pairs it with some loose black trousers and silver accessories. Tsukishima wouldn't admit it but Kuroo knows that the blond likes it when his men look expensive as hell — the blond loves money after all.

  
When he sees his appearance in the mirror, he can’t help but grin sheepishly. He had encountered a fair amount of guys in his life who assume that Kuroo is the submissive type, the bottom in bed because of the way he presents himself. Too sexy, less masculine, and always wearing that seductive smile of him. Kuroo loves surprising others.

  
The doorbell rings and his eyebrow raises. Who could be possibly visiting him at this time of the night? It's not like there are a lot of people who know his address in Las Vegas. He strides towards the door, peeking at the camera to see a familiar friend of his. 

  
"Kenma! ‘s been a while"

  
"Yeah, how about opening the door first?" The blond says lazily, staring meaninglessly at the small camera attached to the door.  
Kuroo hastily opens the door, letting his friend in.

"You didn't inform me you would come here."

  
"I just came to pick up the documents, you going somewhere?" Kenma roams his eyes around and his eyebrow quirks, seeing three musicians playing jazz tune. 

  
Kenma sometimes doesn't get his friend and his way of spending money on unnecessary things. Like having live classical musicians in your house.

  
"You know where I go whenever I'm in Vegas." Is what Kuroo answers, giving his friend a smile as he puts on his watch.

"The documents are in that black briefcase on my bed." He adds.

  
He pays his musicians with check money and waits patiently for his friend.

"You don't look like you're going to work?" He asks as he examines his friend's clothing. Kenma usually wears the classic black suit when he goes to work, but he's more casual today. 

  
"Because I'm not."

  
"Oh! Then, want to come with me? I'm sure Shouyo is still there." He teased. Whenever they're in the casino, Kuroo always sees his friend chilling with the Japanese high school student who works at the casino.

  
"I can't. I have a date today." Kenma checks the time on his watch.   
The taller of the two frowns.  
"A date? With whom?"

  
It's probably his first time hearing this from Kenma. Because Kenma never dates. Not that he's a coward when it comes to it, no, Kenma is just a playboy who never dates. He hasn't seen his friend falls in love with anyone, although he can’t help but think that Kenma sees Shouyo differently than those he fucks around with.

  
"My fiancée, I'm getting married." If he was eating something, he would probably be dead from choking. He looks at his friend with his eyes widely open.

  
"Fiancée? Wait —you're getting married? And never told me?" He's been keeping in touch with him even with his busy schedule. They always talk through phone calls or video calls about business, but they also slip things about their days or plans during these talks, and never had he mentioned to Kuroo about marriage, his marriage.

  
"I just did though." Kenma gives Kuroo is signature you're-starting-to-annoy-me look.

  
The shorter ignores him and walks towards the door, Kuroo following him behind.

  
"No, I mean, since when? You never brought it up, and to who are you getting married?" He asks, making sure that he properly closes his door and hearing the click sound of the auto-lock of the door.

  
"Some multi-billionaire's daughter —the offer is nice" 

  
If Kuroo loves spending and flaunting his money, Kenma is the opposite. He is the modern King Alexander the Great. He loves expanding his business. Unlike Kuroo who only started working right after he finished college, Kenma has been a CEO since he was in his second year of college. He just took over all of his father's business right after he graduated from college last year.  
It's quite understandable that Kenma wants to expand his business, and fixed marriage to merge business is always the best option.

  
Kuroo nods his head. "A fixed marriage then. Anyways, does Shouyou know?"

  
"No, why does he need to know?"  
He stops walking and so does Kenma.

  
"I thought you guys were a thing?"

  
"A what?" The irritation in Kenma's voice is evident, and Kuroo thinks it’s a good thing that Shouyou isn't here since he wouldn’t know what to do if the younger saw how irritated Kenma is right now about ‘them’.  
Although Tsukishima is always like that to Kuroo. 

  
"I mean, you know —you guys are always together"

  
"We're not always together, and I don't date high schoolers." Kenma cuts him off, leaving Kuroo alone in the corridor.

  
"Is it wrong to ask someone if they are dating?"  
Kuroo asks, but his eyes are focused on the blonde’s plump buttons tucked safely on the tight leather pants. Tsukishima Kei's outfit today is something worth saving on his memory. Though everything he wears looks perfect for him.

  
His simple white polo shirt tucked in his black waistcoat, black trousers, and the leather gloves he often wears at work. 

  
"Maybe, depends on how you ask them. Why? You offended someone?"  
Tsukishima is one of the executives in charge of the casino. He rarely comes out of the office unless he needs to or someone requests for his appearance and that someone is mostly just Kuroo Tetsuro, the billionaire tycoon from Japan.

  
Kei knows for a fact that the billionaire fancies him, because why would someone who's bad at billiard ask for a match against someone like Kei who’s a pro at it? Well not that he's complaining, he already let the man inside him a couple of times since the day they've met but they never talk about turning it into a relationship   
Kei isn't interested in a romantic relationship. He never thought about it. No matter how good the sex, he never thought of them as something he wants to settle with. He also knows that Kuroo is not into commitment, so it’s a mutual understanding.

  
Kuroo stands up, the cue stick in his right hand as he rubs the end of it with the chalk.

  
"I don't know. Maybe Kenma is on his period or something." He shrugs his shoulder. He stands at the end of the table, where the white ball is. 

  
Tsukishima raises his eyebrow as he watches Kuroo miss the ball and tsks, making the blond snicker. 

  
He picks up his cue stick and a bridge, as the ball is too far away to use his other hand as a bridge.

  
The black-haired man leans back a little as he shamelessly stares as Tsukishima bends down and leans his body on the table. He bites his lip, eyes glinting with desire for the blond male.

  
"Let's bet"

  
"We're already doing it though"

  
"Other than that"

  
"What is it?"

  
"If you were able to hit them all, you can make me do anything you want"

  
"Anything I want? Like I can make you give to me all of your money?"

  
"Yeah, but, if you aren’t able to do it, I can do everything I want to you. Deal?"

  
"Fine, deal"

  
Tsukishima feels movement behind him and a warm body leaning on his back. A pair of hand slides down from his shoulder slowly to his arms, preventing him from hitting the cue ball. "Kuroo-san, you're distracting me"

  
Kuroo tilts his head, mouth pressing just behind Tsukishima's ear. "Don't mind me, Kei." Kuroo's low voice calling the blond by his first name has Tsukishima quivering.   
Kuroo presses his body on his back, his hands teasingly sliding to his waist and to his front, touching his belt.

  
"You're cheating." Tsukishima lets out.

  
"I am not. We never talked about rules." His hands rub the inside of his thigh, slightly touching Kei's length.

  
"K-Kuroo-san…" The blond utters. 

  
"It's Tetsurou." His lips touch the exposed neck, nipping the honey skin sensually as he rubs up and down Kei's shoulder.

  
"Come on Kei, hit the ball." He encourages, lips wandering upwards, and licks an earlobe, smirking as he feels the younger shiver under him.

  
Tsukishima's hand tremble as he carefully places the cue stick on top of the rake, pointing at the white ball.

  
Kuroo snakes his hand randomly around Tsukishima's lower body and he makes sure to press his thigh in between the blond's.

  
A wave of heat passes through Tsukishima and he shivers. He can never predict what a sly Kuroo thinks. 

  
He’s too occupied by the tickling hands of Kuroo that brush ever so slightly on his growing erection, that he jerks his hand, accidentally pushing the white ball with the end of the cue. He hears a small “Ah” from Kuroo.

  
Tsukishima watches in disbelief as the ball rolls out, passing by the other balls going straight to the pocket, resulting in a complete foul.

  
"You lose," Kuroo announces stepping away a little from Tsukishima. The blond bites the inside of his cheek as he grips tightly on the cue stick.

  
"That doesn’t count, you cheated."

  
Kuroo sighs, forcing the younger to face him, his broad shoulder and large framed looming over him. He grins widely, seeing Tsukishima's brows furrowed.

  
"I won, Kei—"

  
"Tsukishima"

  
"Kei" Kuroo firmly repeats, his gaze flicking from the blond's gold eyes down to his rose lips.

  
"You lose, I won and I'm getting bored." He whispers, his hand trails down Tsukishima's cheek and stops at the button of his waistcoat.

  
"Didn't you miss me?" He once again pushes his thigh in between Tsukishima's, fingers undoing the button of clothes. 

  
Tsukishima looks at Kuroo, who’s busy glazing down at his body, and he answers "I didn't", watching the older's reaction. Instead of the usual pouty lips, Kuroo smiles, making Tsukishima wonder why he's not acting childish like how he usually does.

  
"Thought so." His large hand goes back to Kei's face, their eyes meeting. Upon seeing Kuroo's face, Tsukishima shivers. Kuroo's gazes are too intense. He's smiling yet his eyes say different.

  
Kuroo takes his time just feeling Tsukishima's clothed body. Thumbs scraping his nipple just a little to get a small hiss from the younger. His fingers stay at the belt loops as he preys on Tsukishima's ear, biting it briefly.

  
The blond's eyes widen as he feels Kuroo undoing his belt, "Hey, wait we are not doing it here." 

  
"Why not?"

  
"Bed—there's no bed.”

  
"We can use this."

  
Kuroo effortlessly lifts Tsukishima to the furniture making the younger yelp. Lips crashing as he urges Tsukishima to tilt his head. Their lips wandering around their faces, licking, nipping, and nibbling. Their warmth slowly increasing, they feel their clothes stick to their skin, melting with the heat.

  
Kuroo bites the bridge of Kei’s glasses, pulling them away from the younger.  
"What are you doing?" Tsukishima huffs, his eyes squinted a little as he watches Kuroo walk away from him. The lack of hands on his ass feels suddenly uncomfortable and cold.

  
"You don't need glasses, they're just in the way." He throws the glasses on the sofa and picks up his bag. He rummages inside, looking for his newly bought bottle of lube that a friend of his sold.

  
"Look, it's strawberry.” He says waving the bottle to Tsukishima. "You like strawberry, right?"

  
The blond can’t help but roll his eyes as he unknots his tie. "I like strawberry shortcakes not strawberry flavored lube—"

  
"Stop." He quickly took both of his hands away from his tie.

"What?" His eyes flicker, confused as he looks at Kuroo.

  
"You're not stripping yourself, I'll do that. It's my job."

  
"You're a horny bastard," Tsukishima notes, letting the man latch his lips on his neck again. This time he tilts his head a little, exposing more of his neck —the blank canvas that’s been waiting for the artist to paint a beautiful picture of cherry blossoms.

  
Kuroo takes his time marking his prey as he unbuttons his waistcoat and then his inner clothes, tongue sliding down to his shoulder and collar bone. Every bite Kuroo takes has the younger jolting in pleasure.   
He rakes up his shirt, pushing the blond to lie down on the table as his tongue and lips never leave the skin.

  
Tsukishima leans on his elbows as he watches Kuroo do wonders to his abdomen. He lets out a surprise hiccup as the other’s thumb slightly his left nipple while the supposed mediocre temperature of the VIP room gets too hot for his skin. He lays down, breathing heavily and trying his best to overcome the ticklish wandering tongue and hands that belong to Kuroo.

  
And then he feels his pants being pulled off. He waits for what Kuroo will do, but he doesn’t feel anything. His eyebrows raises as he leans on his elbow again, looking over at Kuroo, who's staring at his damp boxers. He notices his erection, bulging.

  
"What?" He makes sure the irritation is obvious. 

  
"You're wearing boxers."

  
"I always wear boxers."

  
"Well, I was expecting you to wear lace panties." Tsukishima can’t help but kick him in the guts, making sure his newly bought Chelsea boots are leaving a mark on his exposed abs. Kuroo kinda regrets what he said as he rubs the part where he's been kicked.

  
"I'm not one of your gross-looking sluts in panties."

  
The younger sighs, muttering some incoherent words as he sits up, fixing his wrinkled clothes ( _oh god, he really hates whenever Kuroo does this to his clothes_ ).

  
"Wait—what are you doing?"

  
"I'm going, you ruined the mood." 

  
Tsukishima has a shower in his office anyway, he could just take one icy shower and finish his pending work. Kuroo can find some bitch to fuck on his way.

  
"Seriously?"

  
"What? You want to fuck me?"

  
"Why do you think I came here?"

  
Tsukishima sighs in defeat. "Come here." He pulls the older by his hand, pushing him towards the table and kneeling down in front of him.

  
Positioning himself in between Kuroo's legs, he bites off the end of his leather glove, taking it off seductively as he looks up to meet Kuroo’s gaze staring down at him.

  
Kei bites his lips, staring at Kuroo as he slowly moves his face forward, licking a fat, wet stripe on his clothed erection. He hears Kuroo hiss and smirks.

  
He starts to unfasten the belt of the other's trousers. Pulling them down, he meets Kuroo's black Calvin Klein boxers, molding the bulging length. He massages it, feeling the hardness and enjoying the humming of the older, obviously delighted.

  
He once again licks it, pressing his tongue firmly, dampening the boxers. Kuroo can’t believe how much of a long time it's been since he last saw this erotic side of Tsukishima. He places his hand on top of Tsukishima's hair, brushing it down using his fingers, loving the attention his dick is getting from Kei.

  
Kei pulls down his boxers, letting Kuroo's enormous cock spring free, slapping against his stomach. Kuroo shivers as the sudden cold brush on his length, but it’s soon replaced by Tsukishima's warm fingers wrapping around him. He pumps it up and down in a slow tempo, leaning forward as he stares back, his golden eyes full of lust.

The slow yet hard stroke Tsukishima settles with makes Kuroo shiver in delight, the warm, tingling sensation spreading from his length through his whole body. He's getting warmer and warmer, his knuckles turning white as he grips tightly at the edge of the table.

  
The erotic tongue skillfully rubs all over him, up and down as he felt nails digging at the flesh of his thighs. Not only is Tsukishima a good billiard player, but his fellatio skills are also of that high-class level where a simple graze of his teeth on Kuroo's ball has him crying a breathy, desperate "Fuck".

  
He fights the urge to grab the mop of gold hair and just fuck his mouth restlessly. Instead, he wants to enjoy the expensive mouth of Las Vegas.

  
His tongue traces the bulging vein down, hands massaging the throbbing pair of balls. He gathers the precum leaking out of the tip, his wet, warm mouth swallowing the bitter juice. Tsukishima takes his time, switching from hard and slow to fast and rough, giving Kuroo the feeling of someone in a deathly yet fun ride of a rollercoaster, he's in bliss. 

  
Both of their minds are blurred, drowning deep in the ecstasy of sex. Kuroo gasps in pleasure when Tsukishima sucks him whole with no hesitation. He's too tight and he can feel his length being squeezed, adding to the overwhelming pleasure.

  
"Oh, God..." Kuroo mumbles as he watches in semi horror as Tsukishima forces one of his balls inside his mouth, saliva running down his lips. Oh, how much Kuroo loves seeing tsukishima, fine-and-neat Tsukishima, looking erotic and dirty below him. 

  
When he succeeds in swallowing one of his balls, he pauses, breathing from his nose. The faint scent of rose is mixing with the musky smell of sex entering his nose. Tsukishima looks up, unable to see Kuroo properly with one of his eyes closed because of the tightness inside his mouth and his throat. Damn Kuroo and his size. He just thanks god for his gag reflex, or he would definitely break his jaw—though he's already having difficulties swallowing him whole.

  
"Youre not, fuck, youre not — oh, shit" he couldn't finish his words as Tsukishima tried to move his head. His other hand lands on the blond's hair, tugging it.  
Tsukishima can’t stop the dripping of his saliva, so the sounds both are making become lewder as they both get wetter. He makes sure not to neglect the other sack, massaging it gently. When he feels like he's finally used to the tightness, he stops.   
He completely swallows Kuroo, balls and all.

  
"God" Both of his hands tug Tsukishima's hair, his hips jerking forward, back bending. The overwhelming feeling of a hot mouth sucking him whole has him leaking a bit. Tsukishima expertly bobs his head, Kuroo’s tip poking at the back of his throat. He looks up, blinking hazy eyes at Kuroo. His ears and cheeks are red. They lock eyes.   
Tsukishima looks exceptionally sexy.

  
Kuroo pants heavily as he feels the stimulation forming just down to his sacks, giving him that ticklish-shivering feeling.   
Suddenly, Tsukishima pulls his balls out of his mouth, together with his manhood, and replaces the wet mouth with his hands. He starts licking the swollen, dripping tip, while still locking eyes with Kuroo who can't keep himself from moaning and groaning.

  
"Fuck...fuck...—Kei, God..."  
Tsukishima takes notice of how fast Kuroo is breathing, “he's near” he thinks as he jerks him faster as he licks vigorously the tip, occasionally running a finger or two on his balls.

  
Kuroo firmly grabs Tsukishima's hair, and before he knows it, he's shooting loads after a load of semen on Tsukishima's face and mouth. The overstimulation has him almost losing his balance for a second, his moans too pitchy, like these virgin nerds having their first orgasm. Oh, God how much Kuroo missed this feeling of having his loads released by the best mouth ever.  
"Kuroo-san, at least try to shoot your cum correctly"

  
Kuroo looks down, seeing Tsukishima still holding his turning-flaccid dick. His eyes close, face full of cum, some dripping down to his expensive clothes. He watches as Tsukishima licks some on his lips, wiping the one near his eyes. He almost has another hard-on seeing how erotic he looks like. 

  
They both take their time, just catching their breath. "Do you want me..." The older asks pointing at Tsukishima's bulge.

  
"No" He throws away the tissue in the trash can, fishing out his small bottle of perfume out of his trousers and spraying it all over him. The room quickly absorbs the sweet strawberry and earthy smell, weird yet smelling good and expensive. Tsukishima reminds Kuroo of some scenarios he finds aesthetic in some of the indie films he really loves.

  
He walks towards Kuroo, face leaning in a little as he sniffs the older. His nose scrunches up. "Smells like sex." He mumbles, spraying Kuroo with his favorite perfume, enough to make the older starts coughing.

  
"Are you sure—"

  
"I am sure." Tsukishima stops him. He opens the door, greeting the security guards on his left. With their looks, he's pretty sure they heard what the hell was going on just a while ago in their VIP Room. "I have work to do"

  
He turns his head a little, meeting a Kuroo with his disheveled hair, courtesy of their making out, and his wrinkled trousers. He gives that sly smile that was originally from Kuroo, and slips a titillating invitation of;  
"I have my one week vacation starting tomorrow though."

Putting on his eyeglasses, and fixing his tie, he adds;

  
"I only like expensive wines and fancy dinners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet! My first KuroTsuki slightly smut(?) Idk HAHAHAHA this will be my second fic that includes something explicit and yeah, very amateur you can see. I'm going to turn this into one-shot series, probably. So it will be about Kenma and Hinata next. And the grammar was checked by @otakuvoc here on ao3.


End file.
